


Lonely Nights

by Carriex3



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriex3/pseuds/Carriex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There have to have been some lonely nights, right? With no one to take care of you but yourself?" Olivia nodded. Liv raised one eyebrow and pushed her chair back. "Well, just think of this as one of those nights..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

It was three in the morning, Saturday night. Or was it Sunday morning? Olivia had often pondered the transition of the days of the week when she was a child. She still did, sometimes, especially on those nights when a case was not allowing her to sleep.

Olivia had been awakened by a crash; she guessed it was shattering glass. But what had caused the crash she did not know. She grabbed her gun from the drawer in her bedside table and quietly got out of bed. As she opened her bedroom door, she noticed the lights on in her kitchen, and heard a faint voice.

Of course; it was Her. Olivia had forgotten. She placed her gun on her bed and closed the door behind her as she left.

Olivia, the other Olivia, as it were, was searching through the cabinets for something. The Olivia that had been awakened by the crash noticed long shards of glass decorating the previously spotless floor.

"Hey," she said softly, her voice raspy because of the early hour. "Be careful… You'll cut your feet."

Her red-headed doppelganger turned her head at the sound of a voice – her own voice, funnily enough – and visibly relaxed.

"I, uh," she began, her eyes falling to the glass on the floor. "I was getting a glass, and knocked a few over… I couldn't catch them in time." She looked strangely unsure of herself, and Olivia guessed it was because she wasn't in her own home, or universe, for that matter.

She had needed a place to stay while she was helping with a case over here; things had been becoming rocky between her and Frank, an argument she had started over something silly had escalated into her leaving for a few nights, saying she was staying with a woman from work until Frank decided he could grow up. Olivia wasn't quite sure how it had come to be, but the woman whom she had the hardest time trusting had become her house guest.

"It's alright," Olivia said, carefully stepping over the glass. She opened the cabinet closest to her and pulled out a dustpan and brush. She knelt down in a clean spot and began to sweep.

"I'll help you." She knelt down as well, quickly picking shards of glass from the floor with her hands. "So, did I wake you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, but it's alright." She didn't look up from what she was doing.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

It was silent for a few moments, neither one of the women wanting to make awkward conversation, until she hissed in pain, causing Olivia to look her way. She had cut her palm, and Olivia's brow wrinkled in concern at the sight of blood. She quickly swept the last few shards into the dustpan and brought them to the garbage can.

"Come on," she urged. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Her guest pulled herself from the floor and followed her from the kitchen. She stood in the bathroom doorway as she watched her pull the small white box from the cabinet under the sink.

Olivia was seated on the edge of the bathtub; she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she searched for a bandage among the packets of pain killers and antiseptic creams that no one ever really used. Once she found one that she was sure was the right size, she stood and extended her hand.

She looked hesitant, but placed her hand palm side up on Olivia's.

Olivia began wiping the blood with an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Ah, that stings."

"Yeah...sorry." Olivia wiped her hand slowly, secretly fascinated by how smooth the skin was. Her own hands were rough and calloused in places, and she found herself feeling the smallest pang of jealousy.

"I think it's clean now." There was the strangest feeling bubbling up inside of her. It was a familiar feeling, and it was slightly disturbing to her when she identified it. She tried to push it from her mind, but she couldn't stop the way her body was reacting to Olivia's touch.

"There, all done." Olivia pulled her blonde hair back as if she were putting it up, but then let it go. The smell from her shampoo hung in the air; it was intoxicating.

"Do you want coffee?" Olivia's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"At three in the morning?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Sure." She gave a sort of half smile, and was suddenly hit with a surge of guilt. This was the woman who she had had captured, imprisoned, and brainwashed. And yet she was the same woman who was now opening her house to her, and being so kind. But she pushed that feeling aside and followed Olivia from the bathroom back to the kitchen.

She watched Olivia, wondering if she had felt the same thing she had earlier. It was possible, she decided, as she watched Olivia measure out the coffee grounds. Her lips pursed, and she suddenly found herself wondering if her feelings weren't in fact extremely narcissistic. They could be taken that way, she thought. She became so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Olivia had finished making the coffee, and was now pushing a steaming mug towards her.

" Thanks…" She couldn't understand why she all of a sudden felt so awkward around Olivia. Well, she had a couple theories, but she didn't want to dwell on them. Instead she took a sip from her mug, surprised to find it exactly the way she liked it; milk and one sugar.

"How'd you know I take my coffee this way?"

Olivia looked off into the distance. How had she known? As far as she knew, they had never discussed their coffee preferences with one another.

"I don't know," she said, looking her straight in the eye. "I suppose it was just a lucky guess."

"Hmm…" She took another sip, trying to find the words for what she wanted to say. Apologizing had never been her strong suit, and while she was sincerely sorry for all of the, well, shit, she had caused Olivia to go through, she had no idea how to apologize, or if Olivia would even accept it. She was in quite the ethical pickle. It seemed to her that if she apologized, Olivia would surely think she was only trying to make her trust her. And then, on the other hand, if she didn't apologize, it would just be that much more difficult to actually gain Olivia's trust.

It was a vicious cycle. She ran her finger along the rim of her mug, deep in thought.

"Hey, um... Olivia..." The name felt foreign on her lips.

Olivia looked up from her own drink.

She continued, "I know that you don't really trust me, and I don't blame you." She bit her bottom lip, eyes still locked with Olivia, who was silently waiting for her to continue.

"But we have to work together now, and that would be so much easier if-"

"If I trusted you," Olivia finished.

Liv nodded.

"Why should I trust you?"

She had to give it to her; Olivia had made a good point. She could think of plenty of reasons why Olivia shouldn't trust her. But maybe there was one thing that she could say, one thing that would be powerful enough to convince Olivia that she was being sincere.

"Because I'm you."

There was something in her voice, something in the way she was so persistent that made Olivia believe her.

Olivia nodded, hoping she would understand that yes, she did trust her, but she was simply lacking the words to say so.

"You know," she said after a few moments, "you weren't the only one who lived in someone else's shoes." Liv bit her lip again, wondering where Olivia was going.

"Frank loves you so much," Olivia said, another pang of jealousy hitting her hard, this time right in the heart. "He wouldn't if you weren't really a good person."

Liv looked down guiltily, but she was thankful Olivia hadn't seemed to notice. Instead of dwelling on this, though, she spoke again.

"There are people here that love you too, you know," she said, looking Olivia in the eye again. "Walter, and Astrid..."

Olivia smiled. "I know it's selfish," she began, "but I just want... something more than that." Her lips twitched. "I don't know why that's so hard to find."

Liv cocked her head to one side, and she wasn't sure what it could possibly be that was possessing her to do this, but she pressed on in quite a flirtatious fashion. "It could be closer than you think."

Olivia looked surprised at Liv's tone of voice, it was so suggestive, and there was this one part of her that was hoping she had heard it the right way. But she wrote it off, surely her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no possible way that she, the woman whom she'd only started to trust a few minutes ago, was flirting with her. Or was there? And was there a part of her that secretly hoped it was so? She suddenly remembered the feeling of her hands, so smooth and soft, and felt a stirring in her abdomen.

Liv, seeing she was getting nowhere, tried again.

"A lot closer than you think..." She bit her lip coyly.

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia was done trying figure out Liv's bizarre behavior, deciding to come right out and ask.  
Liv made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I'm saying that love can be found in the most unexpected places..." Her foot brushed Olivia's, and judging by Olivia's visible shudder, Liv was sure that she was finally being understood.  
Olivia was unsure how to feel. Surely being attracted to, well, yourself was considered vain, right? And yet there were so many differences between the two of them, Olivia found it extremely difficult to think of them as the same person. The stirring in her abdomen grew in intensity, and her breathing became shallower as Liv traced her index finger along Olivia's hand.

"You've never thought about what it would be like to... be with another woman?" Liv's voice was deeper than before, and Olivia's recognized it to be the same voice she had when aroused. But she shook her head, a fire now burning deep in her belly.

"Well there have to have been some lonely nights, right? With no one to take care of you but yourself?" Olivia nodded. Liv raised one eyebrow and pushed her chair back from Olivia's small table. She took a few steps until she was standing right beside her.

"So just think of this as one of those nights..." And that was it. There was no more to say. She grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her up from her chair. She was electrified; excited and nervous in a way she couldn't quite comprehend. But she loved it. She pressed herself against Olivia, and with one quick movement, her lips were on hers and her hand was finding the hem off Olivia's shirt. Olivia matched her enthusiasm, her own hand reaching for Liv's shirt. But then something stopped her. She took a few steps back.

"What about Frank?" she asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Don't worry about Frank. It's just one of those nights, remember?" She gave a sultry, sort of half smile, and then pressed her lips against Olivia's once again. There was this passion in her kiss that Olivia had never felt before. It was urgent, yet soft. Demanding, but just as equally giving.  
Liv's hands were on Olivia's hips, her thumbs rubbing small circles on the skin below the hem of her shirt. It felt so strange, yet so normal. She made to pull up Olivia's shirt, but she was stopped by Olivia's hands holding hers down.

"What's the problem?" she asked breathlessly, searching Olivia's eyes for an explanation.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this right here..." Olivia grabbed Liv's hand, and tugged her toward her bedroom, a mischievous smile spreading over her face. Liv followed right on her heels, excitement bubbling up inside of her.

Once inside the bedroom, Olivia took Liv's hand and placed it back on the bottom of her shirt.

"Are you ready?" Liv asked, prepared to stop if Olivia wanted her to, but hoping very much that she would want to keep going. She looked Olivia over; she could see her nipples hardening beneath the thin cotton shirt she had worn to bed. It was the most arousing thing.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She was nervous and excited as Liv slowly pulled her shirt up, exposing first her smooth, firm belly, and then finally, her ample breasts. Liv felt a rush of wetness in her panties, and Olivia all of a sudden felt extremely self conscious. She could feel her cheeks reddening, but instead of retreating, she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to take charge, and do something that would be pleasing to her for a change. She breathed deeply and said, "It's not fair that you get to have all the fun... come here." And with that, her lips were back on hers, and her hands pulling at Liv's shirt. It was off and discarded of in no time, leaving them half naked and extremely aroused.

Liv pressed her body against Olivia's once again; it was incredible how much of a difference removing two layers of cotton could make. She brought her lips to Olivia's for a brief moment, but then began trailing soft kisses down Olivia's jaw, and then her neck, until finally she reached her chest. She looked up to Olivia for permission, and when she received a nod, timidly placed her lips on Olivia's left breast. She darted her tongue in and out of her mouth as she made her way down to Olivia's nipple. She took it in her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around the hard as rock bundle of nerves.

Olivia threw her head back and let out a low moan that came from deep in her throat. She was curious for a moment as to why Liv seemed to have such experience, but shoved the thought from her mind. She wanted to let herself enjoy this experience.

Liv switched to Olivia's right breast, but continued to stimulate the left by rolling the nipple between her fingers. Olivia put her hands on Liv's shoulders, effectively stopping her from going any further. Not that she exactly wanted her to stop, but she wanted to give her something in return.

"You want a turn, don't you," Liv said, a smirk on her lips. Olivia nodded awkwardly, secretly glad that she hadn't had to say that out loud.  
She repeated what she had felt Liv doing to her; feeling more and more confident the longer she did so.

"You ready to try something a little more advanced?" Liv asked her, her hand on Olivia's stomach.  
Olivia had to admit that she wasn't exactly prepared for that yet.

"I don't know..." Embarrassment and nervousness began to mingle with the arousal she was still feeling.

"Come on, you'll do fine." Liv's hand was creeping lower and lower until her fingers were below Olivia's waist band and brushing the top of her pubic area.

"I can go first again, if you want."  
Excitement from Liv's touch was radiating throughout Olivia again, and her fears of not being good enough were gone. She allowed Liv to slide her sweat pants over her hips and down her slender legs that went on for miles.

"You ready?" asked Liv when Olivia was left standing completely exposed.

"Almost... " She reached across to Liv's own hips, and rid her of her own pants and under garments. They stood there for a second, unmoving, each mesmerized by the other's body. They were like two identical canvases, having once been blank but painted by two separate lifetimes of scars and bruises. Liv's hands were at Olivia's hips once more, and she slowly walked her over to the bed.

"Just relax," Liv purred, pushing Olivia down into the pillows. With the tip of her tongue, she traced patterns on the flesh of Olivia's belly.

There were so many things wrong with what they were doing, Olivia thought. But it felt so incredible; she had never felt this way with another sexual partner before. Perhaps it was the forbidden nature of what they were doing. Or maybe it was because essentially, she and Liv were the same person and knew what the other enjoyed.

There was something to be said about Liv's persuasiveness; just a few hours ago Olivia wouldn't have trusted this woman with anything, and now she was in bed with her. It dawned on her that this could just be a trick, a ploy to get her to trust their side completely. But she knew she would never go that far to get something she needed, so she couldn't help but hope that it was the same for Liv.

It was hours later, around six thirty in the morning did they finally fall asleep, a mass of tangled limbs and sticky skin, messy hair and bite marks.


End file.
